


The CEO, Iron Man, and the Mystic Bracelets

by spockside



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accessories, Gen, Humor, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockside/pseuds/spockside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper's wrapping up a press conference when the style police interrupt. Spoilers for the Avengers movie.</p><p>For the its_always_been LJ prompt: "Colanttote".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The CEO, Iron Man, and the Mystic Bracelets

Pepper is wrapping up an exhausting day, answering questions about Stark Tower and Iron Man and the stunning but costly victory over the Chitauri, when she's accosted by, of all people, the style police.  
  
"Ms. Potts," says the reporter. "I notice that Mr. Stark has taken to wearing new accessories these days, the bracelets, I mean. Is there some significance to them?"  
  
"Significance?" Pepper is genuinely puzzled. She doesn't "dress" Tony any more and she's lost track of his fashion quirks; these days nobody seems to care much about his wardrobe when he's not wearing the Iron Man suit.  
  
"Yes, the last several days, he's been seen wearing them all the time. I wondered if they're medical magnets? There's a company in Japan - "  
  
"Yes," says Pepper, catching hold of the one thing she recognizes. "Colanttote. They're a subsidiary of Arc Quest - they make accessories and clothing containing magnets which some claim to have health benefits. No, Mr. Stark doesn't wear such accessories; as far as I know it's a fashion choice on his part. Next question."  
  
"Do the bracelets have some mystical or spiritual value?"  
  
"Do they give him special powers, or anything?"  
  
She's skating quickly into extreme annoyance, and about to end the Q and A, when she hears Tony's voice from behind her at the podium.  
  
"I wish they did," he says into the mike. "I could use them to make our stock go up. Ms. Potts, I'm afraid there's an urgent matter demanding your attention, are you done here?"  
  
"Yes, I am," says Pepper with dignity. "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen."  
  
Tony escorts her out the back door of the room and into the executive office suite, where he falls laughing onto the couch.  
  
"Mystical or spiritual value?" he chuckles. "What is this, a comic strip?"  
  
"Sometimes I wonder," Pepper grimaces.


End file.
